


The Spider

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Love In Kirkwall, Of All Places [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, fear of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris wakes up to Adria Hawke screaming - alarmed and panicked, he soon realizes a fear she holds that is absolutely odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Something to cheer myself up - Adria is a dork and I love her as much as Fenris does.

A piercing shriek rose through the mansion, ringing clearly in Fenris' ears as they snapped back against his scalp in his unconscious state. He practically threw himself out of bed, wide awake. Worry coursed through his being as he snagged his sword from the wall and ripped down the stairs towards the origin of the cry. He kicked through the door, his sword raised and ready to strike while his Lyrium marks flared to life and hummed with power.

“Fenris, be careful!” She yelled at him from the top of the table in the center of the dining room. Her hands were clutching tightly to the sides of the wood and her body was ridged. She looked terrified, her grey eyes were focused on something on the wall. Her heart beat fast in her chest as fear gripped her. She glanced up at Fenris, seeing how alarmed he was made her attempt to speak through this fear long enough to tell him what was wrong - but that was proving difficult.

“Hawke! Are you hurt? What's going on?” She could feel the panic and confusion in his voice as he glanced around the room with little flicks of his mossy green eyes. When everything seemed to be clear, he advanced towards her with cautious steps. Her lips parted to speak, but nothing came out. Fenris rested his sword against the table and placed his cool hands on her warm cheeks. “There is no one here any longer - what happened?” He spoke gently, trying to pull her out what he assumed was shock.

She shook her head furiously, “No Fenris! It's not someone it's something! Over there, on the wall - kill it!” She motioned with her head and when Fenris turned around and saw the creature of offense, he turned back to Hawke and raised an eyebrow. She gritted her teeth, “ _the spider_!” she hissed in a low whisper, as if it would hear her and become triggered to attack.

The small smirk that pulled at the corner of his lips betrayed his immediate thought to not make fun of her for this. He bit the inside of his lower lip and tried to keep his smile away from the surface. She didn't even notice - her eyes were focused back on the black spec on the wall. “I will take care of it,” he promised as he turned away from her and moved toward it. He grabbed a piece of parchment from the floor - it was originally on the table - and he lined it up with the spider. With a smirk, he slammed the paper down on the foul creature and quickly scraped it off the wall. Within seconds, he had the paper disposed of.

Hawke visibly calmed down.  The color in her knuckles were returning and the look of distress turned to relief. This gave Fenris the go ahead to chuckle and crack jokes, “You can face down a High Dragon in single combat - but a spider that's smaller than your pinky toe frightens you?” He offered his hand to her, assisting her off the table.

She gripped his fingers and slowly scooted off the surface, her eyes still glanced at the spot as if the spider would magically reappear. She pressed her lips into a thin line at his comment. “I can actually _see_ when a Dragon is going to spit fire at me. I can't see when a spider is going to inject me with poison. They are silent killers, you know. Carver got a hole in his arm because one bit him. We made fun of him - it would be too ironic for me to get bit by one too - and knowing my luck it would be the thing that kills me.” She spoke in a flat tone

Fenris couldn't stop the affectionate smile that had crossed onto his lips. She took her time getting off the table, afraid to trip and fall. She freely used his solid build as extra support. When her feet touched the ground, Fenris pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. He kissed her nose as she raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on his chest. “What?” She looked confused, but a smirk pulled at her lips.

“You . . .” he said in a deep rumble before he kissed her lips. She leaned into him, kissing him with just as much intensity. She gasped when he pulled away, Fenris' kisses always left her weak - they held a sense of emotion that belonged only to the very core of his being. Their faces remained close, “are very endearing. I am . . . _happy_ here.”


End file.
